


To The Death? (Day 15)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Candlenights TAZ [15]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, He's back, M/M, Whats sleep, ah yeah my boys, crackship, i love the adventure zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Part 15 of Candlenights oneshots: Snowball fight-Davenport and Merle have a small disagreement, that of course means they have to fight it out with snowballs.-Part of my series but can be read on it's own (would make more sense if you did)





	To The Death? (Day 15)

15\. Snowball fight

All it had done at the base was snow. There was a lot of snow which meant it would have to be shoveled, or at least put aside for now. The blue lights from Magnus still hung above the door but no word from him as of recent. Still locked away in the workshop after everyone blew up on him. Much to his dismay, Davenport was the one to shovel the base. He said someone bigger could do it but Lucretia denied it. Davenport geared up in all orange before heading outside with a shovel in hand.   
“This is so stupid. Why have me do it?” Davenport grumbled pulling up the scarf so it wrapped around his mouth and nose, protecting his moustache from the cold.  
“Because you’re lame.” Someone laughed from behind him. Davenport let out a sigh. It was Merle. In boots and a jacket, he still kept his shorts on despite the low temperature.   
“You have to help.” Davenport said throwing the shovel at him which landed with a thunk. The gnome made his way back to the small closet where the missioliunios goods were. He grabbed another shove with a deep sigh. He’d rather leave Merle to do it by himself then help.  
“I don’t have to help you.” Merle grumbled digging the shovel into the snow. Davenport rolled his green eyes and sighed. None of them wanted to but they could have at least got them someone stronger to lift all the snow.  
Davenport watched him shovel for a second before reaching down and packing snow in his hand. Merle grumbled something but was cut short by something hitting the back of his head. Davenport snickered when Merle turned around to face him, a smirk on his face.   
“If that’s how you wanna play. Come on punk. Call the others so you have a small chance of winning against me.” Merle challenged throwing the shovel down, not planning to touch it anytime soon. Davenport nodded and pulled out his stone of farspeech, opening the com line which reached all seven birds. There was an unfamiliar grunt from one of the lines but Davenport hung up before they could hear more.   
“We going by a point system? Or to the death.” Lup hollered strutting out of the base, her fiery pink heels clicking against the concrete below them while Taako walked beside her, his own purple pumps crunching the snow. Barry wasn’t far behind them and after a minute of waiting Lucretia walked out.  
“I’m trying to prove Davenport needs to pay. The only way is violence.” Merle said pounding his hands together in a fist. It was rather strange to hear coming from a man who was a peacemaker. But it made them laugh regardless.  
“We could do a race war.” Taako said wrapping his arm around his sister with a smile. Merle shook his head in disagreement. “Well ‘short’ is a race.” which got a snowball thrown at him. They paired up, team humans had Barry and Lucretia but lacked Magnus, team elves had the twins, and team shortie had Davenport and Merle.  
“How am I supposed to prove this dummy right?” Merle asked gesturing to his lover. Barry rolled his eyes and rolled a snowball then threw it at the complaining dwarf. He let out a grunt as it hit his chest. That was the start of the war.   
Snowball after snowball was thrown. The twins and Barry using magic to their advantage while Davenport and Lucretia actually planned their attacks, however, Merle was just doing his own thing. Trying not to get winded or have his wooden arm lock up and fall off as he still threw snowballs.  
Merle let out a grunt as another snowball hit him in his remaining eye. He held his hands together in a ‘T’ formation as he stumbled over to the steps that lead up to the base, only slipping six times. They all nodded, needing a breather themselves. Davenport helped Merle sit down and looked at his eye, making sure the dwarf wouldn't be totally blind from a snowball.  
“You okay?” Davenport asked as Merle held his dwarven hand over his eye. He nodded slightly, breathing heavily.   
“Just gimme a second. These old bones ain’t the same.” Merle chuckled as he kept rubbing his eye. “I’d be fine with losing another eye due to something Candlenights related.” Davenport frowned, while it was a nice thing to say, Merle wouldn’t be able to do anything.  
“Who said you could do nothing?” A voice yelled with another snowball being thrown at Merle's back. There stood Magnus. The first time anyone had seen him in the week he’d been locked in his pocket workshop. There was a laugh from someone and a snowball being thrown at Magnus. He was almost too eager to get in the mix of snow.   
Magnus was smiling, despite the eye bags under his dark eyes. Magnus’ hair was ruffled and tangled beyond the twins belief. However he was still ready to celebrate Candlenights with his friends, no, his family. If that meant throwing snowballs at his friends then he would be glad to do it.  
Snowballs were thrown back and forth, Magnus joining team humans. Eventually, they all grew tired, Merles vision cleared and his arm became hard to move. They all moved back into the base with a laugh.  
“Glad to have ya back buddy.” Merle chuckled patting his calf, the most he could get due to his size and almost frozen arm.  
“Me too buddy.” Magnus smiled at him and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow Magnus is back, aren't you happy??? 10 days till Christmas and I'm blessed


End file.
